


Linger

by blakefancier



Series: Revenant universe [4]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier





	Linger

The ghost of you walks beside me, whispering into my ear.

It lies. You lie.

But that is nothing new. You had always promised me freedom while you enslaved me with your mouth and hands and eyes. Your eyes, they'd held everything I had ever feared. And everything I had ever hoped.

I thought I had lost that forever. I thought I had lost you forever.

But I was wrong.

You walk beside me. I can hear you.


End file.
